Rejah
by UQ
Summary: Ia tidak mengenalnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa memastikan bagaimana rupa wajah pria itu. Namun ia tetap mendekat. Dekat sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa lepas dari jeratan pesona si Pria anonim. Ia tinggalkan segala norma. Ia lupakan semua pesan orang terdekatnya. Demi dia, demi dirinya, demi ambisinya, demi nafsunya. OOC. AU. Typo harap maklum. Two shot.


**Rejah**

_—Melihat yang tak seharusnya dilihat_

**© UQ**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Ia, seorang pria berambut raven yang mencuat ke atas melawan gravitasi, berdiri di sana. Dengan balutan tuksedo hitam ia berdiri menggenggam payung dengan warna yang sama. Payung yang dipegangnya itu menjadi tanda tanya di dalam pikiran orang yang melihatnya. Sekarang tidak sedang hujan, hanya mendung. Sekalipun sekarang matahari sedang terik-teriknya, mana ada orang waras yang memilih warna hitam. Namun pria itu terlihat waras. Tak ada cacat di wajah maupun tubuh yang tak terlindungi pakaian. Dalamnya, tentu kita tak bisa menelanjanginya hanya lewat tatapan mata.

Sepatu pantofelnya masih mengkilap. Jalanan tidak becek. Tanahnya berwarna cokelat dan tidak ada setitik noda yang mengotori sepatunya. Aneh. Kata 'aneh' itu pun berlaku pada mereka yang memerhatikannya. Tak ada semenit, mereka kembali berlalu. Sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu. Sudah ada banyak orang pula yang terpaku—sesaat. Pria itu masih berada di sana, di depan tumpukan tanah gembur dan palang cokelat muda menancap di atasnya. Selama tiga puluh menit itu ada banyak orang yang hendak mendekatinya; pedagang bunga dan air, anak-anak yang memberi jasa bersih-bersih kuburan. Namun sayangnya mereka buang niat itu jauh-jauh. Tidak ada yang berani mendekati pria itu. Seperti ada aura hitam yang mengitari tubuh si pria dengan tuksedo dan payung hitam itu yang membuat mereka menelan ludah dan kabur tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Lain halnya dengan mereka semua. Bagai magnet, seorang gadis dengan mata lavender mendekat. Gadis itu baru saja mengunjungi makam ibu dan ayahnya yang bersebelahan. Rambutnya tak sekelam si pria, lebih muda dan kebiruan. Pakaiannya juga tak hitam, cerah malah. Ia mengenakan kaos putih berlengan pendek dengan dibumbuhi kata mutiara dan dilapisi kardigan ungu. Untuk bawahan, ia memakai jeans abu-abu dan sepatu Converse warna ungu.

"Maaf, apa anda baik-baik saja?" gadis itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya—yang bingkainya bulat besar berwarna hitam.

Hinata Hyuuga, nama gadis itu, selalu memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi. Ia sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku atau _browsing_ mengenai hal-hal yang membuatnya penasaran. Ia pun sering membuat orang kelabakan karena pertanyaan tiba-tibanya dan betapa ambisiusnya dirinya mendapatkan jawaban. Sering ia mendapat nasihat dari teman-temannya untuk mengurangi rasa ingin tahunya. Apa daya, Hinata tanpa ke-_kepo_-annya akan membuat dirinya sangat tidak Hinata. Maka ia hanya tersenyum setiap kali ada yang berkata, "Nanti kamu kenapa-kenapa karena kepo terus".

"Maaf, apa anda baik-baik saja?" suaranya kini seperti cicitan. Lagi, ia tak diindahkan pria itu.

"Anda ... Vampir?"

Absurd memang. Zaman sekarang percaya dengan makhluk nokturnal penghisap darah. Hinata, walau terlihat kekanak-kanakan, sebenarnya sangat tidak percaya dengan hal-hal yang tidak rasional. Ia pernah mendengar kabar angin tentang sebuah toko yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan dengan bayaran yang aneh-aneh dari rekan-rekannya. Mereka semua tertarik dan mencari-cari info tentang keberadaan toko itu, sayangnya Hinata tidak berminat sama sekali sehingga dia tidak peduli lagi dengan kelanjutan sekaligus kebenaran toko tersebut.

Hinata menghela napas. Ia semakin penasaran. Tidak mungkin orang itu robot. Ini kuburan, demi apapun. Orang normal mana yang mau meninggalkan robot rupawan seperti ini di sini.

"Anda tahu—oh, tentunya tidak ... saya terkejut melihat Anda masih di sini," Hinata meletakan telunjuk kanannya di bibir, matanya bergulir. Ia sedang mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Saat saya kemari—kira-kira setengah jam yang lalu, Anda sudah berada di sini. Lalu setelah saya selesai mengunjungi makam kedua orang tua saya, anda masih di sini juga." Hinata tercenung. Ia belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang ingin berlama-lama di makam kecuali mereka yang terpuruk akan kematian orang yang dikunjunginya. Atau memang makam sederhana ini ditempati orang yang teramat penting bagi pria anonim ini.

Hinata memerhatikan tulisan di papan kayu yang dipotong asimetris. Mungkin itu temannya yang berharga atau saudaranya. Melihat dari tanggal lahirnya, sudah pasti itu bukan makam orang tuanya.

"Teman Anda? Ataukah saudara, Tuan?" Hinata menengadahkan mukanya ke arah muka pria di sampingnya. Ia sedari tadi memang tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi atau sekedar rupa pria di sampingnya ini. Namun Hinata yakini, apabila pria ini tersenyum, ia patsi semakin terlihat tampan. Tidak seperti saat ini, kaku.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, keadaan tetap hening. Tak ada balasan dari yang ditanya. Suara deru napas pria itu bahkan tidak mampun Hinata dengar. Hinata memang tak pernah yakin dengan pendengarannya. Maka sekarang ini, ia tidak berpikir pria ini makhluk gaib atau apapun itu. Hinata mengembalikan pandangannya pada nisan itu.

"Pasti menyedihkan ya." Gumamnya. Ia merasa dirinya terlalu berlebihan dalam menyikapi rasa penasarannya. Ia sudah terlalu banyak berbicara, bagaimana kalau pria ini marah?

"Ya."

Hinata tersentak oleh suara rendah dan serak yang seperti berbisik dari samping kanannya. Samar. Suaranya seperti angin. Ada, namun rasanya tiada. Pupil Hinata mengecil. Apa yang di'iya'kan prian ini? tanyanya dalam hati. Apa kah itu kata-katanya atau pikirannya. Hinata mengangkat mukanya. Yang ia dapatkan nyaris serupa, atau mungkin memang sama persis, dengan apa yang ia dapatkan sebelum-sebelumnya setiap kali memerhatikan pria ini.

Mulut pria itu tertutup rapat. Matanya masih memandang ke satu titik yang sama speerti sebelumnya. Lalu tangannya, seakan-akan tidak merasa atau bahkan mengenal rasa pegal. Posisinya tetap sama saja seperti tadi, saat Hinata menghampirinya. Pria itu masih memegangi payung hitam yang melindungi kepalanya—tidak renggang, tidak juga erat.

Hinata masih terpaku. Lavendernya mencari-cari jawaban dari sepasang mata bola hitam pekat milik si Pria. Saking seriusnya ia mencari jawaban, ia tak sadar bahwa langit semakin kelabu. Orang-orang mulai meninggalkan makam itu. Perlahan ... rintikan air hujan mulai membasahi bumi. Pelan ... pelan ... lalu menjadi lebih lebat.

"Dan kamu ... melupakan aku."

Pria itu menunduk, berbisik tepat di telinga kanan Hinata yang kini memerah. Hangat, geli, dan membuat Hinata meerasakan rindu yang teramat terhadap sesuatu yang ia sendiri tak mengerti apa sebenarnya. Tangan Hinata diangkat oleh pria itu. Payung hitamnya kini dipindahtangankan ke Hinata. Kedua telapak tangan besar itu memaksa Hinata—yang terpaku dengan mata terbelalak—untuk mempererat genggaman tangannya pada payung.

Pria itu pun mundur dan menjauh meninggalkan Hinata. Punggung lebarnya itu perlahan menghilang dari pandangan gadis berambut indigo yang digerai itu.

Napas Hinata memburu, jantungnya memompa lebih cepat. Ia merasakan kejanggalan yang luar biasa dalam dirinya. Di ujung pelupuk matanya, genangan air asin perlahan jatuh, membentuk sungai di kedua pipinya. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tahan. Ia tahan luapan aneh yang membuatnya ingin meneriakan nama pria itu. Padhaal Hinata tak tahu siapa namanya, tapi ia merasa dirinya sangat dekat dengan orang itu. Ia ingin menjerit. Berteriak pilu sambil menangis di bawah sana. Duduk bersimpuh dan membiarkan pakaiannya kotor dengan tanah. Membiarkan dirinya basah karena hujan dan menggigil karena dingin. Ia ingin pingsan. Ia ingin kesadarannya hilang sehingga pria itu kembali. Padahal ia tak mengenalnya. Mengenal orang sekaligus namanya. Nama yang sama dengan tercetak pada nisan di samping kirinya. Yang asing, namun ia rindukan.

**[Sasuke Uchiha]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **part pertama dari cerita absurd yang idenya muncul tiba-tiba. Saya juga bingung ini nulis apa sebenernya. Awalnya saya pengen Sasuke jadi x, tapi tiba-tiba mikir "Sayang ah kalau dia jadi x". Terus mikir-mikir lagi sampai nemu berbagai pilihan dan akhirnya jadilah yang seperti sekarang. Bagian selanjutnya adalah bagiannya Sasuke. Bagian klarifikasi segalanya yang ada di sini, tapi baginya yang mau nebak-nebak juga gak apa-apa. Kritik dan saran akan saya terima dengan lapang dada.


End file.
